ナルト レモン Introducing Mistress Tenten
by Jewel Green
Summary: From the ナルト レモン Naruto Lemon Collection, イチャイチャタクティクス, Icha Icha Takutikusu Makeout Tactics Prequel. Tenten now has the perfect guy what more could she possibly want? How about showing Neji a darker side of herself?
1. Elaboration

HI ya'll! Sorry about the long delay on my updated chapter. I recently got a ticket and I have to take defensive driving. SHIT! Well, I update ASAP when it's all over.

Thank you readers for all of your support. In the meantime, since ya'll like my lemons so much I have a reader's choice option. Listed below are some of the lemons scenes mentioned in イチャイチャタクティクス, Icha Icha Takutikusu Makeout Tactics.

Here are your choices:

NaruHina - Chouji's Beach house Birthday Bash

NaruHina- + Kage Bunshins

SasuSaku - on Kiba's billiard table

SasuSaku - Commence Cosplay

ShikaTema - on the Kazekage's desk

ShikaTema - Shadow Exhibitionism

NejiTen- K.P.L. (_Konoha Public Library)_

NejiTen - Introducing Mistress Tenten

What I plan to do is make a full detailed lemon on the following scenarios. Based on the first 50 votes, that will be the first opening lemon situation I will write about. Then I will write more lemons when I get inspired.

Can't wait to here from you!

Love,

JG

* * *

I wrote that some time last year in 2006, but now I decided to break all of them up into short stories. I decided to kick this new year off with Introducing Mistress Tenten. Some of these short stories will be 1 shots, or short chapter stories.

ENJOY!


	2. Left Wanting More

I'm so sorry that I've been on such a long hiatus. Life caught up with me, I hope you understand. While I was away, I was researching on how to twist this lemon into something hott. I read some other lemons on FF and they were seriously lacking passion, heat and details.

I swear, there are too many lemons out there that were written by someone who has never been in love, or experienced an orgasm or (_virgins_). I hope you like my contribution to the FF community. Here's what you've been waiting for, a FF lemon done my way. _Remember, everyone is of legal age._

Currently listening to se7en - La La La (Japanese version)

If you need a reference to what I'm writing about, read **イチャイチャタクティクス**,Icha Icha Takutikusu Makeout Tactics. (Especially Ch. 4, **_10_**, 11, 12, & 13)

* * *

A name. What's in a name? A title. A label. A caste. To my fiancé, it's everything. There was a point in time that it used to be a burden. A strict limitation. An unchangeable fate. Shackles that made his blood run cold with pessimism.

Now that we've matured, Hyuuga has so many definitions. Nobility. Lifestyle. Strength. Pride. Happiness. In a few short months, that name will be mine. Yet there is one name that we both refuse to change.

**Mistress Tenten**

Becoming ANBU captain has taken Neji on countless missions, which led to many nights away from Tenten. Finally after a late night mission with his former teammate it happened. The fantasies became a reality. Their first time took place in the Hyuuga manor that unexpected and hot summer night. His silent game of fire and ice will forever be theirs. His startled moan was her victory.

As for the other days that they felt the need for intimacy, the Hyuuga manor just happened to be conveniently closer than her apartment. Ever since that night, its always been _his_ bed. Its not that Tenten was not happy being wrapped around his crisp linen sheets until sunrise or that he would prepare breakfast for two and take it to her while she peacefully slept in his bed. Neji was a true gentlemen that treated her like a queen.

But something was missing, she wanted more.

Every time that something heated up in her apartment, some random event just happened to stop them. Such as a hawk swarming around the area to call him on a special mission. Or that one time that a pipe burst and flooded her kitchen. The list kept going on and on to the point where Tenten's mind had been stuck on the same conclusion. Her bed has _never_ been christened.

Within the comforts of her home, days passed on while Neji was completing _another_ mission, her thoughts consumed the time. Especially after training; the most intense method of recreating the adrenaline rush that reminded Tenten of another type of closeness that she and Neji share.

Flashbacks of the heat causing beads of sweat to drip down her temples, the magnitude of his chakra producing goose bumps on her skin, the power of the Byakugan staring into her. Most of all, that skin to skin contact that could either destroy or create life.

"Neji." His name escaped her lips breathily.

Tenten quickly halted the flashback before it got out of _hand_. She realized how much heat and moisture collected between her legs. Above all, how close her right hand was tempted to tame herself. The last time she let her mind wander off that far, Neji walked in on her loving herself, which resulted in a chain of irreversible events.

If there was anything that she could do, she had to keep a clear mindset. Tenten had a upcoming mission in the next few days, and lustful thoughts will not make the mission any easier.

"Dammit. I just have to keep myself busy." She scoffed as she grabbed her pouch of kunais and her favorite katana placing it beside the kitchen sink. Tenten picked up her saturated whetstone, then began sharpening each of her blades.

"First the kunai, then the darts, and finally you." Her soft brown eyes laid on that very special katana. The same katana that Neji gave her 'just because' he was thinking about her. Pink and mint green ribbons wrapped around the handle, with a ume (_plum_) blossom creating the hilt. Much too beautiful for battle, but too proud to put down.

* * *

In the back of her mind, she kept wondering what else could be missing between them. What more could she possibly want?

'_You know well enough what you want. Do you want it bad enough to get it?' _She thought to herself.

"I want…"

'_If you know yourself as well as you think you do, you can have it sooner than you think.' _

Tenten takes pride in her expertise as a weapons specialist. She is also quite the strategist, selecting the proper artillery to match the scenario. Her methods of persuasion are rather impressive. Quick hands are her best asset; with a spool of chakra thread, sudden death would be the least of her opponent's problems. Obtaining _so _many sharp pieces in one's arsenal can only lead to so many ideas.

"Neji…"

'_He's already yours. What do you want from him?'_

"more…"

'_What do you want to do to him?'_

"Control."

'_Then go get it.'_

"Wait. What?"

She surprised herself with her own thoughts. Everyone has a conscience but hers was darker than expected. Her worried eyes widened. "Control him? D-did I just say that?"

'_Surprise him sure, but control?'_

Surprises were always fun but Neji was one hard trigger to pull. The last surprise she pulled was bringing cherries and whipped cream to bed then blindfolding him and teasing him with a peacock feather. Now that she thought about it, that was pretty tame. She needed something different. More than just a change of environment, a new skill; perhaps a new course of action.

Tenten wiped off the remnants of the whetstone off the last her darts. The armorer set her eyes on her katana. "I'll sharpen this later. Maybe I need a nap."

After putting everything away, she wrapped herself in the soft sheets of her bed. To ease her mind, she read her horoscope for the day.

_Aquarius - This week for you is very busy and exhausting. Need not to worry, many accomplishments will be fulfilled. Following your instincts will make you lucky with love. _

"Lucky my ass! If I was really lucky, Neji would be here with me." She scoffed before shutting her eyes.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the sun began to set when she awoken from her rest. If one can call it "rest". Tenten's inner voice prevented her from enjoying her nap. Taunting questions followed by arousing visions of her _true _desires.

'_What do you want?'_

"More!"

'_More of what?'_

"More excitement, something new. Some control. I want it on my turf, playing my rules. More noise. I wanna scream out how good he makes me feel, and I want him to do the same. I'm so sick of holding back. I just wanna be me, the _real _me."

'_Then you know what to do.'_

She envisioned herself and Neji together again, this time he was all hers. Absolute privacy, on _her _bed having _her _way with him. The scent of jasmine incense filled the candle lit bedroom. Most importantly, noise. Moans, groans, screams echoing against the walls. Her lover writhing beneath her calling out her name, finally putting an end of their silent cries of pleasure.

One can only do so much while performing such intimate actions within his family's manor; holding back was their only option. The worst case scenario was to wake up a household full of elite, Byakugan wielding ninjas, ready to strike at any waking moment. Not the best way to make a good impression on your partner's family. All of that for the sake of getting off was not worth the consequences.

The clock on her wall struck seven after she let her thoughts sink in. "Great. I know what I want now, all I need is a better idea on how to get it."

She needed to release the tension from her mind by getting out of the house. Tenten slipped out of bed and got herself ready for dinner with the girls. It's a rare occasion that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata can all come together to hang out. Ever since the Fire country's population has increased, the need for specialized ninjas has also became high demand. Thus the reason for Tenten's upcoming mission, to study and introduce new weapons coming in from Suna.

When she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Tenten's thoughts roused once more. _'Let's try something different today.'_

She quickly pulled the ties out of the everyday odango hairstyle. Tousled long, wavy locks rolled down the side of her head resting a top her full breasts. Tenten dressed herself in a knee length cotton white tube dress as she heated her flat iron to straighten out the waves from the buns. Once the iron was hot and ready, Tenten glided the iron throughout her waves; leaving behind a straight, sleek, light reflecting shine.

'_Interesting. I barely recognize myself.'_

As she approached the door, Tenten grabbed her purse then slipped on a pair of white sandals. For the first time in months, she was carrying an actual purse instead of a pouch of artillery. She twirled her keys around her finger before she locked it behind herself and made her way to the restaurant.

The stars shone brightly in the clear sky. A comfortable cool breeze blew across her shoulders, just enough to tease her with a chill. Similar to the chill of melted ice cubes running down her body. According to Tenten, the night's weather was perfect.

* * *

After a brisk walk, she arrived at _Luna's_; Konoha's most popular Yōshoku _(Western cuisine)_ style restaurants. By chance, Sakura was holding the door for an elderly couple that were leaving. To get her attention, Tenten called out her name as she waved a friendly hello.

"Hey, Sakura!"

The rose-haired woman turned to the direction of the call. Her emerald eyes looked intently at the brunette advancing in her direction. _'Who is that?'_

As Tenten came closer into view, Sakura took a shot at identifying her. "Tenten?"

Tenten moved towards her with open arms and a smile. "Don't act like you don't know me!"

By the tone of her voice, Sakura finally recognized her as she received and returned a warm hug from her friend. "Goodness girl, I didn't recognize you with your hair like that. It looks great on you."

"Thanks. I'm trying out a new look."

The ladies entered the restaurant and were quickly greeted by the hostess. "Good evening, welcome to Luna's. Need a table for two tonight? "

Tenten and Sakura replied in unison. "Yes please." " No, four please."

Tenten became confused, "What? I thought Ino and Hinata were coming too."

"Actually, Ino and Chouji were sent on a mission a couple of hours ago; and Hinata was called in for a mandatory family meeting last minute. So it's just the two of us tonight." Sakura replied.

"Oh. Well, two it is." Tenten stated at the hostess.

The hostess bowed. "Right this way."

* * *

Soon enough they were seated by the hostess at a corner table. After placing their orders, the ladies caught up with the events in their lives; discussing the latest fashion trends, movie reviews, any anything else that didn't remind them of being a ninja. Moments later, they were enjoying their tasty meals they recently ordered. Sakura changed up the subject of the conversation with Tenten.

"So how's Neji?" Sakura asked before taking another bite of her chicken.

Tenten coughed on her water at the sound of her lover's name.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Tenten wiped the droplets of water on her chin "No, not at all. I just thought we weren't going to talk about work tonight."

"I wasn't referring to anything of the sort. I was just wondering how were things going between you two that's all." She answered calmly.

"Right. We're good actually. Very happy, honest." Tenten changed the subject to get the attention off of her. "How are you and Sasuke? Have you told him that you were getting off the pill soon?"

Sakura gave her the familiar Uchiha smirk. "Things are getting really _heated_ between Sasuke and I in more ways than one. I'm training him on how to use medical jutsus and he's training me how to play with fire. It'll take some more work but we'll get it together soon enough. But he really loves our post-training _exercises _to help him out on his next mission. If we keep this up, I'm going to start to believe that he's really someone else."

"How exciting." Tenten said one thing and meant another. _'Lucky bastard.'_

"As for the answer to your other question, no I haven't told him yet. After he comes back from his next mission I'll stop taking them. Maybe then, we can actually settle down." Sakura proudly smiled.

"Sounds nice." Tenten responded.

"Enough about me, what's new with you and Neji? Has he been to your place yet? Did you have a chance to work out that little issue?"

"Yeah, he's been to my place on several occasions…" Tenten trailed off.

The excitement started to build. "And?"

"Nothing happened."

Sakura's eyes bulged. "What!"

Tenten sighed. "Like I said, _nothing_ happened. Perhaps it's bad timing or it was never meant to happen. It seems like I have to tie him to the bars of my headrest in order to break in my bed."

'_That doesn't sound like a bad idea.' _The armorer thought to herself.

Ironically Sakura just happen to say, "I got an idea, let's go back to my place after this. I have something to show you. "

Tenten's curiosity really began to stir. "And what would that be?"

"Something that I can't discuss freely at the moment. Just like the way that you can't discuss you real issue with Neji with me." Sakura hinted before taking another sip of her wine.

The weapons specialist nodded at her, "Your insight has gotten sharper. How did you know I was holding back?"

"Avoiding the subject for one. Two, your breathing pattern changed after I mentioned about your apartment. I'm a doctor _trust_ me. I can't write you a prescription for what you need, but I can make a recommendation." Sakura remarked with a smile.

Tenten smiled back in reply. _'Why do I have this feeling that tonight is going to be really interesting.' _


	3. A New Identity

Immediately after dinner, they reached Sakura's apartment. Quaint and tidy, yet spacious. Near her bed was her dressmaker's dummy and sewing machine. A piece of equipment that has been used recently, based on the dated designs on her tack board. Tenten followed Sakura into her room, then sat comfortably on her bed. Just as planned, they discussed business as soon as they settled in.

Sakura asked with a stern look in her eyes, "Seriously Tenten, what's really going on with you?"

"Honestly, I feel like there's something missing between Neji and I. I know exactly what it is but I just can't seem to accept it." Tenten stated as she broke her eye contact from her advisor.

"What is it?" Sakura wondered.

"Excitement. A dark kind." Tenten countered timidly.

Sakura's attention peeked. "Explain dark."

Tenten hesitantly explained, "I don't want to just surprise him this time. I want more control in the sheets. _My _sheets exactly. He's amazing, but we're always on _his_ territory. He makes me want to scream, in a good way."

"Of course, it's more enjoyable to let it out." Agreed Sakura.

Tenten finally felt understood. "Exactly. Then my jaw get all tired from biting a pillow to hold it in. I'm so sick of holding back. I'm afraid to do certain things that would make me moan too loud because I don't want to wake up his family. It's bad enough that Hiashi-sama saw us undressed in his futon. We're lucky that he never mentioned it again. Last thing I need is to have the rest of his relatives to see what's going on behind closed doors."

Sakura let out a giggle. "No shit. Explains why Naruto doesn't stay over there past eleven. And he's engaged."

"You know what I hate the most?"

"What?"

"He's a silent comer. All he does is breathe heavy. I'm lucky enough to hear an occasional grunt. Dammit, I want to hear _him _make some noise for me! I can't even remember a time where I called any shots." Tenten complained.

"I see, so you aren't happy after all." Sakura analytically stated.

Tenten felt thrown off. "What do you mean by that? Neji's been perfect every time."

"I wasn't referring to Neji, it's apparent that your needs haven't been fulfilled. If you're not free to do what you want, you need to change it up; starting with breaking in your bed. We all know that love is an even exchange. Based on everything that you told me, I don't hear enough about what you are getting. You haven't spoken a single word about your _dark_ style."

"Style? What are you getting at?"

"Making your lover call out for you is far from dark. I was thinking that you had something else on your mind. You had me for a minute there."

"Well… I do have a few ideas but its so out of character for me. You might think I'm nuts." Tenten proclaimed.

"Try me. Maybe I could help you out." Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Okay, here it goes. I always wanted to try this on Neji…"

* * *

After Tenten poured out her darkest desires in front of Sakura; and in return, our friendly medic revealed a secret of her own.

"Damn girl! That was something else. The way that you are feeling isn't out of character, I believe that you're being yourself. There is no way that Neji would resist, after what you have told me, I bet that he's willing to do any of those things to put a smile on your face."

Tenten's eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"I got a good feeling about it. It's about time that you showed him your_ real _identity." Sakura reassured.

Tenten felt relieved about her situation, she wasn't crazy after all. She just wasn't giving Neji her all.

"Now it's my turn to show you my secret. I have just the thing for your situation." Sakura deviously smiled. "I just have one more question."

Tenten was more than ready to answer. "What is it?"

Sakura's eyes darted at her dressmaker's dummy and then motioned over Tenten's body. "What are your body's measurements?"

'_That was unexpected.'_

A puzzled gaze came over Tenten's face "What are you getting at?"

Sakura pulled out her retractable measuring tape from her desk drawer. "I'm trying to help you out. If you can't remember your size, stand up so I can measure you."

"Um… okay." She then rose off the bed to let the seamstress do her work.

Sakura slipped the tape around her body. "36-24-36. Perfect, I have just the thing for you. It must be fate that you should have this."

"What do you have?"

Sakura eagerly approached her closet. "Remember awhile back that I couldn't take up anymore extra missions because I was working undercover but I needed the extra cash?"

Tenten recollected the memory. "Yeah, you didn't want to take a loan from the bank because it could have blown your cover. So what did you do for cash? You really got me curious on how you got the money."

"Doing this." Sakura slid her closet door open and pulled out a scroll hidden on the far left corner of the top shelf. She then pulled a foldable clothing rack from under her bed. Sakura unrolled the scroll from end to of the top rod, the specialized scroll responded to her chakra forming in her palm.

Tenten's eyes bulged and her mouth was left agape. "Oh my God! You really are a closet pervert. Literally."

All that Sakura could do was smile proudly. "Guilty as charged."

* * *

What came forth out of the scroll was unimaginable. The clothing rack was filled from end to end with _costumes_. These weren't the cute kind that one would wear to a public event or festival; these were the kind that one would wear for an exclusive party for two.

Tenten skimmed over the rack then pulled out a familiar white nurse's outfit that was altered into a shockingly short mini dress. About a million and one questions filled her mind.

Sakura pointed out, "That one is of one of Sasuke's favorites."

"I bet it is. You made all of these?"

"Most of them yeah, but the majority are alterations. I first got that when I was a Genin working at the hospital. Then I grew out of it, or should I say I filled out. I altered it to make it shorter. Sasuke walked in when I was trying it on, and you already know the rest of the story." Sakura recalled.

"So are you selling these?"

"Actually, those are all mine. But I did sell a few to pay off a few unexpected finances. I tried doing a few custom jobs but that didn't work out too well."

"Why not? You're so talented and this is quality work."

The designer elaborated further. "I've been short on time lately, but most of the time my clients didn't have their money ready when I needed. Making these were a lot more fun when they were being made in secret."

Sakura pulled a particular costume from the center. "Here, this is for you. A new look to go with your recently accepted identity. Even though it doesn't fit me, this was too good to let go. I was planning to sell this one but it deserves to be worn by someone worthwhile. Just give me a moment and I'll box up the rest of the accessories for you."

Tenten was taken completely by surprise once more. "Sakura, are you serious?"

"Take it Ms. Interrogator. Just tell me all of the juicy details later." Sakura pulled her into hug. "Don't worry, you'll be getting exactly what you want when he sees this."

Tenten thanked her delightedly. "Thanks Sakura, you're the best."

"Yeah, I get that from Sasuke all the time."

"Pervert." Tenten laughed.

"Like you should talk. Weapons _Mistress_." Sakura retorted.

The ladies soon parted ways, Tenten strolled home excitedly with a large shopping bag in her hand. _'I can't wait to try this on.' _

* * *

The moment she walked in her front door, she rushed to the bathroom to try her new present on in front of a full body mirror. Tenten slipped out of her dress and hung it on the door. She excitedly opened her shopping bag revealing a scandalous two-piece outfit and a matching set of boots; Tenten held the top half of her new costume in front of herself to admire the craftsmanship. The brightness of her smile reflected off the vinyl.

Tenten readily removed the rest of her undergarments to slip on the barely there bottoms and stockings which were held in place by garters. The matching boots shined flawlessly as she laced them up. She then eagerly unfastened the hooks and eyes of the top, slipping the straps on her shoulders and refastening it close.

Unfortunately for Tenten, the boning hugged her curves so tightly that she couldn't breathe properly or get herself out for that matter. She rapidly created hands seals to summon a Kage Bunshin for relief.

She struggled to speak out. "Help! It hurts."

The misfortune continued as the clone appeared with the same attire and also suffering with breathing difficulty. She pointed towards the recently sharpened blade on the sink. "Pass me that kunai dammit!"

Tenten readily handed over the kunai, "Don't damage it!"

"I know!" The clone cut the laces off her garment then hurriedly loosened the laces off of Tenten's top by hand, pulling the loops through the holes. Tenten panted heavily, her oxygen deprived lungs taking in the air forcibly.

"What the hell are you doing!" The clone asked aggressively.

Tenten giggled out of embarrassment. "Trying something new for Neji. Thanks for the help, but could you lace me back up please?"

The Kage Bunshin shook her head from side to side as she redid the lacing. "I know that he's worth it but you better knock him dead in this outfit before this outfit kills you."

She secretly thought, _'Got that right.' _"Thanks again."After showing her appreciation, she dispelled her clone.

Tenten finally had a chance to look in the mirror. _'This screams sex.' _"If only Neji were here."

'_Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.'_

"Yeah right."

A set of keys jingled near the front door followed by the sound of the knob clicking into place.

Then a smooth, familiar voice called out to her. "Tadaima. (_I'm home/back_)"

Tenten's eyes shot wide open. _'Neji?' _Her lips then curved into a devious smile as she looked down at her costume, wild ideas ran through her mind.

Her quick hands locked the bathroom door. She stated her presence by replying "Okaeri. (_Welcome home_)"

Tenten frantically searched for the one missing item that would complete the new look that she was going for. "Dammit, where the hell is that scroll!"

Neji overheard the frustration in her voice. He enters the bedroom which also connects to the bathroom behind the closed. Softly knocking on it he asked in concern, "Are you ok in there?"

'_Found ya!_' "Um… ya. I'll be out of here in a second." Tenten's chakra summoned a few supplies out of her training scroll. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

She replied in a that particular sultry voice that stops Neji in his tracks every time. "Could you please _set the mood _the way that I like it."

Grin came across Neji's lips. "Hmm. I like the way you think."

* * *

As Tenten was touching up some last minute details, Neji lit the candles and jasmine incense on the dresser then dimmed the lights low. Dark enough to get into the mood, yet bright enough to see the exhilaration on her face when she _whispers_ his name. He stood near the doorway anticipating her next move.

Tenten turned off the bathroom light to mask herself in the darkness before she slowly opened the door. She spoke once more in her seductive tone. "Do you… love me?"

"Of course I do." Neji replied with certainty.

Tenten crept forward. "Would you do _anything_ for me?"

"Almost… as long as you don't get hurt in the process I'm fine with it."

"Would you… obey me tonight?"

Tenten made her move towards her lover. The glow of the candles revealed the surprise; a low-cut, shiny black vinyl corset, pushing up her inviting cleavage. The light boning accentuated her curves. Below the waist, she sported a matching garter belt and T-string with fishnet thigh-highs. Matching laced black vinyl stiletto knee high boots finished the naughty honey outfit. Her long chocolate locks swayed as she took her last step. A leather whip was within her firm grip.

Neji's sense of logic was destroyed at the sight of her. The costume alone left him awestruck, the flickering of the candlelight reflecting off of her dangerous curves sent him to another realm. "E-excuse me?"

'_Awww. How cute he stuttered. You got him right where you want him.'_

"You heard me. I want you to obey. Give me what I want; however I want it, starting right now. " she demanded.

**CRRAAACCCKK!**

The thunderous crack stiffened his spine. With precise aim, Tenten's whip wrapped around the sash of his robe and yanked the knot loose.

She continued to undress him without breaking eye contact. His robe slid off of his muscular shoulders. Neji analyzed the changes within her. _'What happened when I was gone?'_

Before, there was a sexy playfulness her brown eyes that displayed enthusiasm. Now those eyes screamed dominance, desire yet were still eager to please.

"Get on the bed now!" Tenten commanded.

She used the force of her body to push him onto the mattress. Tenten kept her lips locked onto his as her hips crept on top Neji's; she felt the ripples of his abdominal muscles through her skin tight corset.

Her voice tone softened into her formal self. "I would never hurt you…" She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "that is unless you wanted me to."

Tenten's hands gripped the bars of her headrest to steady herself, carefully plotting her next move, using her sensual mouth to keep him distracted. Neji kissed her hungrily, his fingers entangled in her hair. Curious fingertips moved stealthily toward the knotted laces of her corset, tugging the ends of the knot loose.

'_Gotcha!' _Tenten's trap was set into place, she pulled away to whisper against his lips. Mischievous brown eyes stared into his innocent pearl white ones. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She yanked the invisible bondage thread over his head, Neji's hands flew off her back and were tied over his head to the bed post in an instant.

"How the hell-" Neji's eyes widened in confusion. _'I couldn't even feel it.'_

She sat up to stare down her submissive. Tenten was getting off on the dominance over him, teasingly grinding her hips against his groin. "Didn't feel a thing did you? That's the difference between this and ordinary chakra thread. You can't feel the bondage until it's too late; the latter is made of a thicker material and easier to avoid with well trained eyes. When using chakra thread, I can slice off a limb with ease by using enough force."

While holding the thread tightly, it played a note in C# as she plucked the string. "But with this I can trap anyone with this invisible bondage without harming them."

Her eyes motioned to the blade on the drawer beside the bed. "Best of all, it can't be removed without my special kunai."

Neji was dumbfounded, this was a man who can see through any trap but he couldn't see through this. "Where were you hiding the thread? It couldn't have been behind the bed post all of this time."

She smiled sweetly. "You're right, it wasn't. I changed the laces of the corset with the thread. Once you undid the knot, the game was over."

Tenten lifted her hips then pulled a kunai from each her boots. Using the tip of the knife, she cut down the sides of Neji's boxers, peeling off the useless fabric barrier between them. "Now that I think of it, you didn't answer my question. Will you obey me?"

She glared at him seriously, mercilessly. One part of his mind was thinking that he did something horribly wrong before he took his last mission. Yet the rest of his body was aroused by this new approach and identity of hers.

'_She wouldn't hurt me unless I wanted her to. What kind of game are you up to, Tenten?'_

Curiosity and the moist heat from her sex got the best of him. Neji gave into his desires. "Yes, I'll obey you. Tenten."

**CRRAAACCCKK! **The sound of her whip startled him.

"It's Mistress Tenten tonight boy, and don't you forget it." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly to remind him that it was just a game. "By the way if you break this bed, you're buying me a new one."


	4. Dominance Preview WIP

Looks like y'all really enjoyed the last chapter. My, my Tenten. What I am I going to make you do?

I got one question. I noticed most of the reviewers happen to be female. _How many __**male **__readers are out there who read and review?_ Just asking.

Listening to PCD - Beep

I'm seriously disturbed with Ch. 347 of the manga. Kishimoto-sama why did you do that?

_

* * *

Ok back to the story. Last time on Mistress Tenten… _

Curiosity and the moist heat from her sex got the best of him. Neji gave into his desires.

"Yes, I'll obey you. Tenten."

**CRRAAACCCKK! **The sound of her whip startled him.

"It's Mistress Tenten tonight boy, and don't you forget it." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly to remind him that it was just a game. "By the way if you break this bed, you're buying me a new one."

Neji was in a rather compromising position. Tenten had Neji right where she wanted him; naked, vulnerable, and beneath her. She continued to grind her hips to uphold the tension.

'_Absolutely helpless.' _His vulnerability enthralled her more, and now was the perfect opportunity to prove it to him.

Neji's eyes were fixated on her hourglass stature, anticipating her next move. His engorged member twitched from the excitement.

Tenten's hands roamed up her sides toward her ample breast. Her palms were filled with supple flesh as she kneaded them. "Did you miss me Neji?"

Her slender fingers unclasped the first five set of hooks of her corset. He swallowed hard as more of skin was revealed. Without breaking eye contact, she lifted her left breast toward her mouth. Tenten's tongue languidly licked the globe of her bust, planting gentle kisses on the side.

Neji gave his response readily, "Yes Mistress, I missed you."

"How often did you think about me?" She teasingly unfastened two more clasps, the cleavage of her breast continued to spill out. Tenten stopped the motion of her hips when she did not get an immediate answer.

Neji wanted her so badly, there were no words to explain himself. Just unexpressed actions that needed to take place right now. He took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly. _'How can I think straight if she keeps this up?' _

With the flick of her wrist she snapped the whip. **CRRAAACCCKK!**

"I've waited long enough Neji!" Tenten lifted herself off of him.

'_No. No. No. No. NO!' _"M-mistress, please wait."

She rolled her eyes at him in disappointment. "Wait for what? It's obvious that you don't want me enough if you can't answer a simple question."

* * *

Tenten walked across the mattress and stood over his head giving him the optimal view of her shaven smooth labia barely covered by the black T-string panties. 

His mouth watered at the sight of her. "Oh my God!" He said aloud. Neji reached out to touch her but the confines of the thread tightened against his wrist.

"SHIT!"

His wrist were red from the imprints of the binding. She secretly smiled inside as Neji struggled against it. Tenten turned around facing the foot of the bed, her bottom was leaned against the headrest. "Why are you getting so frustrated? I'm the one who feels unwanted."

Neji muttered. "That's a lie and you know it. Cut me loose and I'll show you how much I want you."

As sincere as he sounded, she softly replied; "No. I want you to feel how much _I _needed you when you were away."

That once optimal view transformed into heaven as Tenten arched her back, leaning over his face to slip off her T-string. The smooth locks of her hair tickled across his abs as she returned to a standing position.

She tossed the panties off to the side. Her domineering eyes stared down her submissive. She spread herself apart with her left index and middle finger. "Do you remember the first time that you saw me like this?"

Her clit peaked proudly out of the hood. Tenten let out a soft groan as she stroked the bundle of sensitive nerves in a circular motion with her right middle finger to get her juices flowing. "Hmm, Neji?"

Neji breathed heavily. The visual, her sensual moaning, that outfit. _Her. _All of the following drove him near the edge. Sure he could smash the head rest into pieces for freedom, or risk bleeding to death by having the chakra thread slashing his wrist open. But he can't. It was just like the first time he saw her like this. That night when he walked back into his room after hearing her call his name in the middle of that sweltering summer heat.

Neji was absolutely paralyzed, watching this beautiful woman pleasuring herself in his bed; moaning his name, having it continuously echo in his mind. His body was burning allover with an uncontrollable heat just to get closer, just to touch her.

That night, he wasn't Hyuuga Neji. For the first time, he was a man who wanted something other than strength, direction or acknowledgment. He wanted something that he could not win from a fight. A _deeper _connection with her.

* * *

He gritted his teeth in aggravation, as he speechlessly gazed at her. Tenten's fingers were now slick with a glossy shine from her juices. Neji began to lose blood circulation in his hands as he helplessly struggled. The only thing that stopped him from feeling the numbness was watching her slender fingers penetrate into her core. Dipping, swirling, then withdrawing; repetitively. Tenten began to pant and moan in that familiar manner, that he loved so much. 

'_She's close. Stop it. Please.'_

All night, all that he could come up with were senseless one-liners. He usually got what he wanted without saying a word and was damn proud of it. But as of now, forget his pride; he'd throw it all away just to get closer to her. Neji finally felt a vibration in his vocal chords to speak aloud. "Mistress, please stop. I'm begging you, stop."

Mistress Tenten ignored his plea and continued. "Give me a damn good reason why I should?"

He was frustrated from the mental anguish and the excruciating, throbbing hard on. Neji forced the words out of his dry throat breathily. "Because I could do so much more for you than what you're doing right now."

'_Now he's talking.' _Tenten slipped her juice sodden fingers away from her sex. Her lips curved into a devilishly sexy grin. "Really? What would you do?"

"Anything." Neji answered. "Anything you want."

"Then answer my last two questions, and maybe you might get something good in return."

Neji looked into her eyes and told her what was on his mind. "I thought about you every night while I was away from you and how I couldn't wait to come home and make love to you again; then to have you wake up beside me and give me a 'good morning' kiss. I do remember the first time I witnessed you loving yourself. I feel the same way now as I did then. You shouldn't take matters into your own hands now that were together. As long as I'm alive, you never have to do that again."

She took a step forward across the mattress and turned a full 180º, bending down to straddle his hips, facing him. Neji took another deep breath to compose himself; the accumulated love honey began to drip onto his cock, building up more heat. She brought her fingertips an inch away from his lips. "How do I taste?"

Neji leaned forward and suckled her fingers in its entirety; licking them clean, savoring the sweet refreshing flavor on his tongue. "You're delicious."

"Mmm. Good Boy." Tenten enjoyed the extra coating of moisture cooling off her skin as he withdrew his lips. "Do you want more?"

He nodded in reply. "Onegai. _(Please) _"

* * *

What do you think of Tenten now? Keep in mind, this isn't even foreplay yet. HAHA! 


End file.
